disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Friar's Baby
A Friar's Baby is a fanfic written by BrainyxBat. It retells Disney's version of the legendary Robin Hood, but with a new character, and original, in-between scenes. It it up and complete on fanfiction.net for reading. Plot The story recounts the Disney film, with original, add-in scenes. Two-year-old Shenzi Tuck has a nightmare involving Prince John kidnapping her for ransom, but wakes up just as her father, Friar Tuck comes to her rescue. After she wakes up from what appears to be a nap, she and her father visit Otto, the canine blacksmith to secretly deliver farthings to him from Robin Hood. But soon after, the Sheriff of Nottingham comes and confiscates the coins as taxes for the greedy Prince John. After Otto assures them that he's fine, Shenzi and Friar Tuck go for a walk around the town. As they walk along Sherwood Forest, she expresses nervousness from Friar Tuck's anger from the sheriff, but he assures her that she doesn't have to be scared of him, before they continue their walk. When Shenzi sees two shiny objects on the dirt road, she runs out and grabs them, with her father hastily taking her out of danger. After he gently scolds her, she shows him what she found: Two farthings. When he suggests that she hides them, she puts them in the tucked bodice of her dress, to his amusement. But after a short time, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby come up and greet them. After Skippy explains that he got a bow and arrow from Robin, along with his hat,for his birthday, Tagalong asks if Shenzi could come to watch him test it out. Friar Tuck is reluctant, but he lets her come after Sis promises to "take very good care of her", and they all agree to bring her home after they're done. When Skippy tests his present, he shoots his arrow too high up, so it lands in the castle courtyard. After making Toby promise not to tattle on him, Skippy sneaks in to retrieve it, and to Sis' horror, Shenzi follows him. This leads to the children meeting Robin's childhood love, Maid Marian, and her lady-in-waiting Lady Kluck. Skippy then plays "Robin Hood" with them, with Marian playing herself, and Lady Kluck portraying Prince John, with the rest of the kids watching. After they leave, Shenzi wanders away from them, effectively terrifying Sis once more. Toby finds her after a very short time, and after agreeing to keep the incident a secret, they bring the toddler back to the church, where Friar Tuck was waiting for them. Before they head home, Shenzi gives Skippy one of the farthings she found earlier. Friar Tuck and Shenzi visit her "uncles" Robin and Little John, where he tells them about an archery tournament held by Prince John the next day. The prize for the winner is a kiss from Maid Marian. While Robin discusses a plan he has involving him entering the tournament undercover, Shenzi sneaks a taste of some stew that Robin had burnt earlier, and has the same reaction that her father had with it: Coughing with smoke coming out of their mouths. As she cracks up laughing, Friar Tuck takes her home. The next morning, Shenzi is bouncing on the ground, very excited to watch the tournament. She even runs out of the church, unintentionally leaving her father behind, but comes back for him. At the tournament grounds, they meet with Alan-a-Dale, before they find Sir Hiss, Prince John's lackey, slither by. Knowing that he's up to something, they go after him. Eventually, they stuff him in a barrel of ale, before they go to watch the tournament. When the sheriff makes the "stork" (aka Robin in disguise) mess up one shot, Shenzi shoots a stray arrow from Alan's guitar, and helps him win. But Robin is revealed by Prince John, and chained up by guards, before the prince sentences him to death. Prince John isn't moved when Marian pleads him to spare Robin, but when Little John secretly interferes, Robin is released. A fierce battle breaks out, and to Friar Tuck' dismay, Shenzi joins in. She dodges oncoming rhino guards after kicking one hard. Just as the battle ends, Little John pulls the child to safety before she can get struck by an onslaught of arrows. That night, the citizens have a wonderful time mocking Prince John with dancing, a puppet show, and a fun song to top it off. At the church, Friar Tuck puts Shenzi in her bed, where she falls into a deep, peaceful sleep. But when Prince John heard about the mocking, he orders the taxes to be increased even higher, until the citizens are driven into debt, and thrown in jail. In the church, Shenzi donates her last farthing to the charity box, greatly pleasing Friar Tuck. But the sheriff comes, and confiscates her donation for taxes, driving Friar Tuck to physically fight with him, but it ends with him being arrested for treason. Shenzi witnesses the fight from the church entrance, but when he's taken away, she intervenes by running out, and throwing a rock at the sheriff's head. This leads to her being arrested as well. At the jail, the father and daughter are put in separate cells, but not before Shenzi yells her first sentence to her father: "I love you too, Daddy!" To lure Robin out of hiding, Prince John sentences Friar Tuck to death by hanging, and Shenzi to deportation, to France. When Robin hears about the arrests made, he and Little John plan to rescue them, along with the rest of the citizens. As Robin goes to steal back the gold (after posing as one of the vultures), Little John goes to rescue the prisoners, with Friar Tuck assisting after being released. After they release everyone, Friar Tuck asks them where his daughter is, since he didn't see her with them, and Skippy points him and Little John in the direction that she's in. While Friar Tuck lets out his anger upon hearing her supposed fate, Little John releases her. While she and her father have an emotional, heartwarming reunion, a zip-line is set up betwween the jailroom, and the prince's bedroom. Using the zip-line, Robin delivers the bags of gold to the citizens as Prince John and Sir Hiss are asleep. But when he rides the zip-line after grabbing the lats one, Hiss and Prince John wake up, just as the citizens begin to escape. When Little John and Friar Tuck load the citizens on a giant wheelbarrow, they manage to escape, but Tagalong is accidentally left behind. In another brave act, Shenzi jumps out of the wheelbarrow and attempts a rescue mission, so Robin grabs them both. But before he could escape with them, the porticullis is shut in front of him! Tagalong is able to fit between the rails, but Shenzi is forced to stay with him in his great escape. They are chased in hot pursuit by the sheriff, who becomes obsessed with capturing Robin. His recklessness causes a blazing fire in one of the towers, which Robin and Shenzi escape from by jumping in the moat. Little John and Skippy are watching them in anticipation, praying that they would make it. But their hopes falter when Robin's hat and Shenzi's hair ribbon emerge without their owners. While they mourn, Prince John cheers with joy. But his joy comes crashing down when Robin and Shenzi appear to be using reeds as snorkels, and come out alive and alright. While Prince John chases Hiss around the castle in a fit of rage, Robin, Little John, Skippy, and Shenzi head back to Nottingham, where Shenzi and Friar Tuck have another loving reunion. Back at home, she receives a new dress from Maid Marian as an early birthday present, and is changed into it, since her regular dress is soaked from the moat. Later on, Shenzi and Friar Tuck await the start of Robin and Marian's wedding with guests at the church, where Shenzi admires her new dress as she wears it. Soon, the wedding begins, and everyone gathers outside for the reception. During that time, Marian introduces Friar Tuck to Felicia, a friend from London, and they bond almost immediately. Especially since Felicia is flirtatious towards him. Epilogue Many years later, a now twenty-year-old Shenzi becomes happily married to a now twenty-four-year-old Skippy. During the reception, Shenzi feels depressed, because when she was only twelve, both of her parents passed on from natural causes. Skippy tries to perk her up by assuring her that her parents, especially Friar Tuck, were very proud of her. After seemingly seeing her father in the clouds, she believes him, with tears of joy. Cast *Shenzi Tuck, a hyena *Friar Tuck, a badger *Sexton Mouse and Little Sister, two mice *Robin Hood, a fox *Little John, a bear *Prince John, a lion *Sir Hiss, a snake *Maid Marian, a vixen *Lady Kluck, a hen *Sheriff of Nottingham, a wolf *Alan-a-Dale, a rooster *Trigger and Nutsy, two vultures *Mother Rabbit, Sis, Tagalong, and Skippy, four rabbits *Otto, a dog *Toby, a turtle *King Richard, a lion *Captain Crocodile, a crocodile *Felicia, a badger Trivia *When Shenzi was first created, she was a young adult in the movie time. After she was changed into a six-year-old, she was ultimately aged down to two years. Category:Fanfictions Category:Robin Hood Category:Fanfictions by BrainyxBat